1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to retractors and more particularly to surgical incision protectors and internal body organ retraction arrangements which permit an operating surgeon proper open surgical access to the surgical site.
2. Prior Art
Incisions made during surgical procedures require sterility of the operating field, maintenance of the incision or wound site against malignant or infectious contamination and peripheral retraction to provide a maximum circular exposure as possible with a minimum incision size. Retraction of various body organs out of the way of the surgeon, the surgical tools and the tissue being treated, is also a consideration during any surgical procedure. Retractors which attempt to do this have been around for a long time. Such retractors may be exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,839,726 to Arnold, showing a circular ring with a plurality of clamps mounted thereon. Such retractors are typically attached to the table on which the patient is lying. The actual blades which comprise the retractors are typically supported by long arms attached to the retractor ring. Such a structure is cumbersome and minimizes the ability of the surgical team to readily move about. Such arrangements are typical even to this day, as may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,610 to Giglio et al.
The incision itself, as aforementioned, is desirably protected by an incision liner and retractor, as may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,644 to Crook and incorporated herein by reference. Such a "sleeve-like" liner and retractor is arranged to fit within the incision, having an O-ring along a lowermost peripheral edge, and a further, somewhat more flexible O-ring along its uppermost peripheral edge of the annular liner. The liner is adjustable by virtue of its being able to be rolled-up about its uppermost O-ring, so as to snuggly engage and hence protect the periphery of the incision. A further retractor and liner is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,550 to Crook, and incorporated herein by reference, which patent discloses a drape assembly, which is integral with the liner. The O-rings on such a retractor arrangement must of necessity be flexible so as to be folded or bent, so as to be inserted within the incision. The upper O-ring must be flexible and resilient enough so as to permit the sleeve material to be rolled-up about the upper O-ring once the sleeve is to be joined against the incision walls. The retraction force of the O-rings, and particularly the upper O-ring, in certain instances, is insufficient to support retractor blades or provide maximum incision retraction. Also, such a retractor does not provide retraction for internal organs.
It is an object of the present invention, to improve upon the retractor assemblies of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a retractor assembly that protects the wound or incision periphery while also permitting the attachment of blade retractors into the surgical site of the patient.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which will provide rigidity to the uppermost end of a flexible sleeve mated within an incision, while also providing a platform for the suspension of surgical tools and wound treatment apparatus.